Der Sturm
|Originaltitel = The Storm |USA = 31. März 2019 |DE = 1. April 2019 |Regie = Gregory Nicotero |Drehbuch = Angela Kang Matt Negrete |Quote = 5,02 Mio. |Vorherige = "Die Ruhe davor" |Nächste = "Überschrittene Grenzen"}} "Der Sturm" (Im Original: "The Storm") ist die sechzehnte und letzte Episode der neunten Staffel von AMC's The Walking Dead und die 131. Episode der gesamten Serie. Sie wurde von Angela Kang und Matt Negrete geschrieben, Regie führte Greg Nicotero. Die Erstausstrahlung der Folge fand am 31. März 2019 auf dem US-amerikanischen Pay-TV-Sender AMC statt. Im deutschsprachigen Raum erfolgte die Erstausstrahlung am 1. April 2019 auf den ebenfalls kostenpflichtigen Sender FOX statt. https://www.sky.de Inhalt Ein unerbittlicher Schneesturm zwingt die Gemeinschaften das Königreich zu verlassen, um einen sichereren Ort zu finden. Um alle zu retten, müssen Carol und die anderen ein großes Risiko in Kauf nehmen. https://www.sky.de Handlung Ezekiel schickt eine Nachricht, in der er erklärt, dass alles auseinander bricht und sie zerstört seien. Die Kälte habe viele Dinge zerstört, Feuer taten ihr Übriges. Im Königreich herrscht Tristesse. Ezekiel und Carol trauern. Daryl gibt Lydia was zu essen und erklärt, dass sie bald nach Hilltop müssen. Carol packt eine Kiste mit Andenken an Henry, Ezekiel rollt die Charta zusammen. Schließlich ziehen sie alle los und verlassen das zerstörte und teils niedergebrannte Königreich. Die Gruppe ist unterwegs und Michonne fragt Yumiko, warum der Rat noch nichts beschlossen habe, was diese auf den noch nicht überwundenen Schock schließen lässt. Zudem erklärt sie, dass man von Maggie immer noch nichts gehört habe. Derweil entdecken sie an der Seite ein paar Beißer und Alden fragt Lydia, ob das ihre Leute seien und warum man die Gruppe beobachtet, obwohl sie doch alle Regeln befolgen. Daryl geht dazwischen, doch Lydia meint zu ihm, dass er sie nicht beschützen müsse. Sie wolle nicht noch mehr Ärger machen, doch Daryl meint, dass dies nicht ihr Problem, sondern das der anderen sei. Sie ziehen weiter und Daryl erklärt Carol, dass Henry wollte, dass Lydia bleibt und sie ein gutes Mädchen sei. Carol gesteht, dass sie aber immer nur Henry sehe, wenn sie Lydia anschaut. Jerry sagt Ezekiel, dass die Temperaturen deutlich fallen und wohl ein Sturm kommen wird. Ezekiel meint, dass sie die Nacht durchlaufen müssen, wenn sie rechtzeitig zur Zwischenstation gelangen wollen. Auch in Alexandria schneit es und Rosita stellt fest, dass ihre Heizungen defekt sind. Gabriel möchte Rosita mit dem Körper wärmen, als Eugene kommt und erklärt, dass die Solarpanel nicht mehr gut sind. Man müsse sich in den großen Räumen versammeln und dort gemeinsam die Wärme nutzen. Außerdem dürfe man Negan nicht vergessen, der im Kerker erfrieren würde. Daryls Gruppe trifft auf zwei Beißer und sie erledigen sie. Daryl und Ezekiel wollen die Pfeile holen und Ezekiel erklärt, dass der Rest schon weiterlaufen solle. Lydia nutzt die Gelegenheit, um zu verschwinden. Ezekiel fragt Daryl, was er nach der Ankunft in Hilltop machen werde. Er wünscht sich, dass er mit Carol nach den letzten traurigen Monaten dort allein neu anfangen könne und das ohne Daryl wohl besser gelingen könne. Lydia ist derweil allein im Wald. Sie findet einen im Eis feststeckenden Beißer und entblößt ihren Arm und hält den Unterarm hin, um fast gebissen werden zu können. Als sie sich überwinden will, blickt sie zur Seite und sieht Carol, die nach ihr gesucht hatte. Sie gehen zurück zur Gruppe, die sich schließlich bis zum Sanctuary durchschlägt und dort ihr Lager bezieht. Negan darf bei Siddiq, Eugene, Gabriel, Rosita, Judith und anderen bleiben. Er versucht Gabriel damit aufzuziehen, dass Rositas Kind von Siddiq stammt. Als er dann meint, dass er etwas Seltsames rieche, halten es alle wieder für eine Gemeinheit, doch Eugene merkt es auch, zieht alle schnell vom Kamin weg, kurz bevor es zu einer kleinen Explosion kommt. Eugene stellt fest, dass der Schornstein versperrt ist und die Dämpfe das ausgelöst haben. Sie können kein Feuer mehr entzünden. Also kuscheln sie sich in möglichst viele Decken und überlegen dann, das Haus zu wechseln. Sie bereiten sich darauf vor, indem alle mit einer Schnur miteinander verbunden sind. Im Sanctuary frieren Daryl, Carol und Co. auch sehr, doch Daryl ist optimistisch, dass sie es alle schaffen werden. Carol fragt, ob Ezekiel Ärger gemacht habe, was Daryl verneint. Carol meint, dass er ihm die Schuld gebe, weil er sie Carol nicht geben wolle. Sie erklärt, dass sie sehr leide. Daryl meint, dass er mit Lydia weggehen könne, doch Carol findet den Gedanken, dass Daryl geht, nicht gut. Dieser meint, dass er das auch nicht will, er aber auch nicht wisse, was er sonst für Carol tun könne. Michonne und Ezekiel überlegen, wie sie den wohl langen Winter überstehen sollen. Er will Proviant besorgen, doch Michonne findet es nicht gut, wenn Ezekiel nicht bei seinen Leuten ist. Sie schaut sich die Karte noch mal an und macht eine Basis ausfindig, die allerdings auf dem direkten Wege durch das Gebiet der Flüsterer führen würde und man müsste den Fluss bei der kaputten Brücke passieren, was bei der Kälte kein Problem wäre, wenn man auf Wagen und Pferde verzichtet. Ezekiel findet beides nicht besonders gut, aber Michonne macht deutlich, dass sie schnell zur nächsten Basis kommen müssen, weil sie sonst sowieso sterben werden. Michonne entschuldigt sich bei Ezekiel, dass es keinen anderen Weg gibt. Er sieht sich in der Schuld, weil sie nicht früher losgezogen sind. Michonne meint aber, dass sie ohne Ezekiel nicht hier wären. Dann macht sie deutlich, dass Alpha sich nur unter sie mischen konnte, weil sie sich gegenseitig nicht mehr kannten, was auch ihr Fehler gewesen sei. Michonne meint, dass sie zu viel erreicht hätten. Das Königreich ist hier und die Charta hat noch eine Bedeutung. Sie beschließen, in der Nacht loszuziehen und die Grenze zu überschreiten. In Alexandria ist der Sturm sehr heftig, als die Menschenkette das Haus wechselt. Judith hört Daryls Hund bellen, auf den sie aufpassen wollte, also rennt sie ihm entgegen und ist gleich nicht mehr zu sehen. Negan folgt ihr. Derweil trifft Daryls Gruppe auf drei erfrorene Gestalten, denen sie problemlos die Köpfe anschlagen können. Sie ziehen weiter und schaffen es bis zum Fluss. Daryl prüft das Eis, während sich Lydia wieder wegbewegt. Als ihm das auffällt, macht Carol deutlich, dass sie Lydia suchen wird. Der Rest der Gruppe wird derweil davon überrascht, dass Beißer aus dem Schnee vom Boden aus angreifen. Sie wehren sich und versuchen schnell den Fluss zu überbrücken. Es sind keine Flüsterer unter ihnen. Derweil hat Carol Lydia gefunden und stellt sie zur Rede. Lydia meint, dass sie nicht über den Fluss könne, weil in Hilltop nichts besser werden würde. All die Menschen seien nur ihretwegen gestorben und in Hilltop werde man sie auch verurteilen. Für sie gäbe es nur eine Möglichkeit. Sie bittet Carol darum, sie zu töten. Derweil muss sich Daryl gegen einen überraschend auftauchenden Beißer erwehren, schafft es aber mit einem Eiszapfen. Lydia nimmt Carol Speer und hält ihn sich so hin, dass Carol nur noch zustechen müsse. Doch Carol verweigert das mit Tränen in den Augen, attackiert einen Beißer und erklärt Lydia dann, dass sie nicht schwach sei. Negan ist auf der Suche nach Judith, als ihn ein rumfliegendes Holzbrett trifft. Er rappelt sich wieder auf und hört den Hund bellen. Er findet Judith, nimmt sie hoch und humpelt geführt vom Hund hinter ein Haus, wo sie dem Wind erst mal entkommen. Negan zieht seine Jacke aus, um Judith zu wärmen. Dann bindet er sein Bein ab, um die Blutung zu stoppen. Er nimmt sie wieder hoch und geht mit dem Hund und Judith weiter. Daryls Gruppe hat Hilltop erreicht und sie wärmen sich dort auf. Am nächsten Tag will Daryl mit Lydia nach Alexandria aufbrechen, will ihr aber nicht sagen, warum. Ezekiel freut sich, dass sie es geschafft haben, doch Carol sieht das anders. Sie will mit nach Alexandria gehen. Ezekiel hat Verständnis und erklärt, dass er sie nie aufhören wird zu lieben. Sie erwidert, dass sie es nie bereuen wird, an ihr Märchen geglaubt zu haben. Am nächsten Tag kommen Michonne, Daryl, Lydia, Aaron und weitere in Alexandria an und Michonne freut sich, ihre Kinder zu sehen. Sie machen alle eine Schneeballschlacht. Michonne geht zu Negan, der von Siddiq behandelt wurde. Sie bedankt sich bei ihm für die Rettung von Judith. Er meint, sie sei was Besonderes und Michonne habe schon genug durchgemacht. Negan will wissen, wie es allen gehe, doch Michonne ist nicht sicher, ob ihn das überhaupt interessiere. Er meint, dass er wisse, wie es sei, ein Königreich zu verlieren. Dann erklärt er noch, dass es sehr mutig gewesen sei, durch das Gebiet des Feindes gegangen zu sein. Michonne meint, dass sie nicht wissen, ob die Flüsterer überhaupt da waren. Als sie weiter darüber reden, gibt Negan zu bedenken, dass bei den Kategorien Gut und Böse sich jeder selbst als Gut ansehen würde. Die Flüsterer haben ein Lager ohne Schnee gefunden und Beta meint zu Alpha, dass es ihrer Gruppe gutgetan habe, eine Auszeit zu nehmen. Alpha meint, dass sie ihre Fehler nicht wiederholen dürfe. Sie müsse stärker sein für das, was noch komme. Beta spricht ihr gut zu und peitscht ihr dann den Arm aus. Ezekiel schickt eine optimistische Nachricht nach draußen, in der er sich auf dem Sommer freut. Auf der anderen Seite ist Judith, die Grüße an Michonne ausrichten wird. Als Ezekiel den Raum verlassen hat, hört man über das Funkgerät undeutliches Stimmengewirr. Besetzunghttps://www.sky.de Hauptdarsteller (Starring) * Norman Reedus als Daryl Dixon * Danai Gurira als Michonne * Melissa McBride als Carol Peletier * Josh McDermitt als Eugene Porter * Christian Serratos als Rosita Espinosa * Seth Gilliam als Gabriel Stokes * Ross Marquand als Aaron * Khary Payton als Ezekiel * Samantha Morton als Alpha * Jeffrey Dean Morgan als Negan Nicht erwähnt (Uncredited) * Kenric Green als Scott * Marvin Lee als Kyle Nebendarsteller (Also Starring) * Callan McAuliffe als Alden * Avi Nash als Siddiq * Eleanor Matsuura als Yumiko * Ryan Hurst als Beta * Cooper Andrews als Jerry * Nadia Hilker als Magna * Kerry Cahill als Dianne * Cassady McClincy als Lydia * Cailey Fleming als Judith Grimes * Nadine Marissa als Nabila * Antony Azor als Rick Grimes Jr. (Co-Star) Todesfälle * Keine Trivia * Erster Auftritt von Radiofrau. (Nur Stimme) * Letzter Auftritt von Richie. (Leiche) * Letzter Auftritt vom Königreich. ** Dies ist die zweite Gemeinde, die nach dem Sanctuary fällt. Beide fielen wegen unbewohnbare Bedingungen, weder wegen Beißer oder Menschen. * Letzter Auftritt vom Sanctuary. ** Ironischerweise nehmen die Königreicher im Sanctuary Schutz vor dem Sturm. * Zwischen Alexandria und Hilltop wurde eine Funkverbindung aufgebaut. ** Man hört eine Stimme, die über das Radio zu hören ist, aber es ist nicht bekannt, ob jemand sie gehört hat, da Ezekiel bereits gegangen war und vielleicht auch Judith. * Der Titel dieser Episode verweist auch auf die Tatsache, dass ein großer Sturm (in Form eines Schneeschauers) durchweht. ** Der Titel dieser Episode bildet mit der vorherigen Episode, wenn man sie zusammensetzt, "Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm". * Mehrere Überlebende, darunter Alden und Carol, sind aggressiv gegen Lydia und machen sie für die Todesopfer der Spikes verantwortlich. Aber Daryl verteidigt Lydia immer noch und erinnert Carol daran, dass nur Henry sie mochte. ** Lydia wiederum entwickelt suizidale Tendenzen, etwa sich von einem Zombie beißen zu lassen und Carol dazu zu bringen, sie zu töten. * Michonne hat das Gefühl zwischen den Gemeinschaften wiederbelebt. ** Sie hat auch Respekt für Negan gezeigt, nachdem Negan sein Leben riskiert hatte, um Judith zu retten. * Nachdem ihre Ehe nach Henrys Tod gebrochen ist, lassen sich Carol und Ezekiel scheiden. Carol kehrt damit zum ersten Mal seit ihrem Abzug in Staffel 6 nach Alexandria zurück. ** Sie sind das erste bekannte Ehepaar, das sich in der Apokalypse scheiden lässt. * Diese Episode ist das erste Mal, dass Daryl Dixon in allen Episoden einer Staffel erschien. ** Es ist auch das erste Mal, dass ein Charakter in allen sechzehn Episoden seit Staffel 3 erschien, als die Anzahl der Episoden erhöht wurde. * Dies ist das erste Staffel-Finale, in dem es keinen Tod von lebenden Charakteren gibt. * Das Königreich muss schließlich nach einer Reihe von Unfällen aufgegeben werden, darunter die kaputten Rohre, die maroden Heizkessel, sowie mehrere Brände. Zuletzt wird gesehen, dass der Zaun verbrannt ist, wobei mehrere Gebäude einen erheblichen Feuerschaden zeigen, als bei einigen Dächer ganz oder teilweise verfehlen. * Bevor das Königreich aufgegeben werden musste, scheinen sich Daryl und Lydia dort niedergelassen zu haben. * Einer der Beißer auf der Straße ist ein direkter Verweis auf den befragten Zombie in dem 1985 von George Romero erschienenen Film Return of the Living Dead. ** Derselbe Zombie könnte auch ein Hinweis auf die untote Hannah sein. * Hilltop wird jetzt auch von einem Rat regiert, in dem zu keinen Sicherheitsentscheidungen kommen kann und immer noch von den Verlusten von Jesus, Tara und allen anderen betroffen ist. Sie haben auch Briefe an Maggie geschickt, aber sie hat noch nicht geantwortet. * Die Brücke, die Rick Grimes zu reparieren versuchte, wird erwähnt. Laut Aaron hätte diese Brücke die Fahrt um einen halben Tag unterbrochen. Es wird Rick Grimes' Brücke von den Charakteren genannt, während er darüber spricht. * Das Unwetter ist so stark, dass einige der Beißer so festgefroren sind, dass ihre Köpfe zerbrechen, wenn sie getroffen werden. * Einige Monate scheinen seit "Die Ruhe davor" vergangen zu sein. Es ist jedoch nicht genau bekannt, wie viele Monate. * Negan scheint während seines Gesprächs mit Michonne über die Flüsterer Bescheid zu wissen. Das Gespräch legt nahe, dass er von jemandem Geschichten über die Überquerung gehört hat. * Alpha hat sich Zeit für die Flüsterer genommen. Nachdem sie zurückgekehrt ist, hat Beta sie geschlagen, wie sie es bei Lydia tat. * Mit Carols und Daryls Rückkehr nach Alexandria sind alle verbliebenen Mitglieder von Ricks Gruppe, die in Alexandria in Staffel 5 "Erinnerung" angekommen sind, in Alexandria ansässig. ** Carol zieht sich zum ersten Mal seit ihrer Abreise in "Keine Gleise" dauerhaft nach Alexandria zurück. ** Daryl zieht sich zum ersten Mal seit den Nachwirkungen des Krieges mit den Erlösern in Staffel 8 endgültig zurück, nachdem er zuerst das Sanctuary leitete und dann wegen Negan und seiner Suche nach Ricks Körper weg war. * Dies sind das letzte Mal, dass Alanna Masterson (Tara Chambler) und Katelyn Nacon (Enid) im Vorspann erwähnt wurden, obwohl sie in der Folge nicht wegen des Todes ihrer Charaktere in der vorherigen Folge erschienen sind. Einzelnachweise en:The Storm Kategorie:Staffel 9